


Capsule Club

by PaperFox19



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, M/M, Male Solo, Stripping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: With the popularity of Capsule Monsters Capsule Clubs have begun popping up, providing food, drink, entertainment, and prizes. If you can get 10 wins in a capsule club you can enter the Capsule Circuit. You can find clubs in stores, game shops, hotels and the like and after registering in the circuit you are given a rank.
Relationships: Tyranno Kenzan | Tyranno Hassleberry/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Capsule Club

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Capsule Club

With the popularity of Capsule Monsters Capsule Clubs have begun popping up, providing food, drink, entertainment, and prizes. If you can get 10 wins in a capsule club you can enter the Capsule Circuit. You can find clubs in stores, game shops, hotels and the like and after registering in the circuit you are given a rank.

Chapter 1

The Capsule Zone was full of monsters, five on both sides. The controllers of those monsters began to move them across the board. The audience cheered as the dinosaur monsters began to overwhelm the challenger, one by one the dinosaur monsters began crushing the other Capsule Monsters. Once all five monsters were crushed the Dino user was declared the winner. He jumped and landed. “Whoooo Yeah!” he shouted, and the crowd went wild.

“Tyranno, Tyranno, Tyranno, Tyranno!” the crowd cheered. The guy was wearing a dinosaur designed bandanna, heavy boots, beige combat pants, white wristbands, dinosaur bone earrings, dinosaur bone necklace. He had a very muscular physique, he had long black hair done in black dreadlocks. He was wearing a skin-tight black sleeveless top, showing off his beefy arms, his broad shoulders, his smooth pits, and his thick pecs.

“No one can stop the Tyranno!” he shouted and was met with applause. The game was Capsule Monsters also known as Monster Chess. Tyranno Hassleberry was currently reigning champ in this club. He had just crushed his sixth opponent in a row, his club record hitting nine with his previous victories. One more win and he could enter the Capsule Circuit.

He was sure he was gonna crush the circuit with his powerful Dino Capsules. All he ran was powerful dinos when he went for capsules if he didn’t get the kind he liked he sold them or traded them to get the ones he liked. Each Capsule monster had a special ability, and 3 to 5 capsules had a unique attack pattern.

Capsules ranged from One to Five and based on their level determined on what turn they could awaken. If a monster capsule is attacked before it is awakened it's destroyed instantly. So while Five Level Capsules were a risk, their ability to be able to move more than once during a turn was highly sought after. Five Capsules were also super rare, so usually, the powerhouses on the field were Four Capsules.

“Who else is willing to take on the Tyranno?” he called out. Not many takers, a bit intimidating with the winning streak Hassleberry had. “Oh come on, I’m even willing to make things interesting.” It wasn’t uncommon for people to gamble on Capsule games. Normally rules stated that winning gets you a point while losing you lose a point, negative points weren’t possible. So often no pointers faced other no pointers to try and get a standing, but once you got those wins, you wouldn’t waste them needlessly, so often players would put a little something-something on the side, often Capsules to entice players to play.

It was even known for Strip Games to be played, putting money on games. The only thing you couldn’t do is bet points, you could, however, bet matches, as normally in these clubs the rule is one match per player per night. This is why Hassleberry was looking for a new opponent he couldn’t play the ones he beat already. Still no takers, this wasn’t good. He needed just one more to enter the circuit, he could just come back tomorrow, but his impatience was driving him. “I’m willing to not just put my points on the line, but my pride and my body!” he declared.

He just wanted someone to take the bait, so he could crush them and get on the dueling circuit. The crowd was riled up finding the offer tempting. That’s when a brunette stepped up. “I’ll take you on.”

“Finally a soldier with some spine.” he crossed his name. “What’s your name?”

“Jaden Yuki, I’ve got one Club Win under my belt.”

“And you're ready to challenge me?” he crossed his arms. “You better get ready, cause Tyranno Hassleberry doesn’t hold back.”

“Well, you said let’s make it interesting. I want to go for your points, so let's have multiple matches.” Hassleberry was shocked.

“Sure soldier if you win, we can have as many matches as you want, but if I win it's over.” He wasn’t planning on losing.

Jaden agreed, they each brought out their 10 capsules. They loaded the capsules into the shuffler, and spun the gacha, the machine spat out 5 of the capsules and they had their team.

Hassleberry had a 2, a 3, and three 4’s. With a smirk, he set his team in a solid line, from weakest to strongest.

Jaden had a 1, a 2, two 3’s and a 4. Seeing Jaden’s line up, also weakest to strongest, Hassleberry was sure he had this match. ‘With such weak soldiers once my team is unleashed he won’t stand a chance.

Hassleberry went first but since he didn’t have a capsule to unleash he quickly ended his turn. Jaden was able to unleash his 1 Capsule. “Come forth Winged Kuriboh!” The little puffball with wings appeared.

Flying monsters had a unique moving ability, able to move in an L shape similar to knights on a chessboard. So Winged Kuriboh was able to move up and away from the path of Hassleberry’s monsters.

“I’m not worried about that runt.” It was his turn and he could unleash his first capsule. “Black Stego!” the dinosaur monster appeared. “Forward march!” His monster moved forward three spaces.

It was Jaden’s turn and he was able to unleash his next monster. “Come forth Elemental HERO Avian.” The winged spandex-clad hero appeared. With his wings, he was able to move in an L shape. He moved both his monsters, Winged Kuriboh getting further away from Tyranno’s monster line up.

‘Is he trying to flank me? What’s he gonna do with that runt?’ He unleashed his second monster. “Come forth Dark Driceratops.” He sent his monsters charging for Jaden’s forces. “Your monsters are about to get stomped.” Dark Driceratops could attack diagonally. So Avian was right in its attack range.

His monster charged and destroyed Avian, and since he did, Dark Driceratops took up his spot on the board. Now he was close to Jaden’s front lines With that his turn was over. Jaden’s own 3 capsules were allowed to be unleashed. He called out Elemental HERO Flame Wingman and Elemental HERO Thunder Giant. The two monsters appeared and they were quite intimidating.

Thunder Giant was moved to get in range of Black Stego, it used it’s special attack to destroy the dino and take his place on the board. Flame Wingman was moved to try and intercept Tyranno’s other monster but couldn’t get in attacking range. If monsters of the same number attacked each other they would destroy each other, if you employ strategy you can use a skill to destroy one of equal power without getting destroyed yourself. He moved Kuriboh further up the board.

Hassleberry wasn’t worried, a base could take 3 monster hits, and now it was his turn and his three 4 Capsules were unleashed. Ultimate Tyranno, Saurobeast Brachion, and Dark Tyranno. Hassleberry laughed, the odds were in his favor now.

He moved Dark Driceratops and then used his special attack skill to attack Jaden’s capsuled monster destroying it before it had the chance to awaken. “Now with your 4 Capsule toast, my dinos will sweep the field.” he sent his big boys after Winged Kuriboh, but the little guy was out of their attack range.

It was Jaden’s turn, and he had Wingman attack Hassleberry’s dino and the two destroyed each other. Again Hassleberry laughed. “Bout all you can do, Capsule Circuit here I come!”

“Oh yeah?” Jaden moved Winged Kuriboh to the Evolution Square. The 1 Capsule was turned into a 5 Capsule boss monster. “Say hello to Winged Kuriboh Level 10!”

“What?!” Hassleberry gasped.

“And your dino’s are perfectly lined up.” Since Winged Kuriboh level 10 was a new monster he got to move. He moved ten spaces to his first monster and boom he got blasted. Since he was a 5 Capsule since he destroyed another capsule he was allowed to move again.

“No my platoon!” His other dinosaurs fell to the powerful Kuriboh. It was Jaden’s win. “Let’s go again!”

“With pleasure, I was planning to challenge you again anyway.” they loaded the capsules, shuffled and received their new monsters.

Jaden got two 2 capsules, two 3 capsules, and one 4 capsule. He arranged them with the 2 capsules on the outside, and the 4 capsule in the middle and lined it up with Hassleberry’s troops. Hassleberry smirked, he formed his line with three 3 capsules and two 4 capsules.

Since Jaden won last time he got to lead, but with no 1 capsules, he quickly ended his turn.

Hassleberry had to pass as well.

Jaden awakened Elemental HERO Sparkman and Elemental HERO Clayman. “First I’ll use Clayman’s ability Clay Rush!” this was a one-time use move that allowed Clayman to move like a rook on a chessboard, and since he was right in front of Hassleberry’s 4 capsule. “No not my monster.”

Clayman charged and destroyed his 4 capsule. His turn ended, and Hassleberry had to pass. Jaden moved Clayman one space to destroy his other 4 capsule and ended his turn.

Hassleberry’s 3 capsules were unleashed and destroyed Clayman, but Jaden’s plan was already in place. He tried to destroy Jaden’s 4 piece before it could awaken, only for Jaden to block his path with Sparkman and with a clash of Elemental HERO Mudballman they were down to the last 2 monsters, but this time Hassleberry couldn’t stop Jaden’s 4 capsule from awakening.

Once Elemental HERO Bladedge was on the field Jaden was getting another win. “Again!”

Hassleberry continued to lose, every match he underestimated his opponent, allowing Jaden to get to evolution spaces, or using his hero's special powers. Sparkman’s Stun stopped a Capsule Monster from moving for 1 turn. Burstanatrix’s Warm Up which allowed him to bring out a monster a turn early. Bubbleman’s Shuffle, which allowed Bubbleman to switch places with a random monster your opponent controls. Avian had Feather Wind, which could push back a piece based on their level. These abilities could only be used once unless you land on the Special Charge Square, similar to the Evolution Square.

He seemed to have a strategy no matter what capsules he got, and he adjusted his placement, while Tyranno used the same strongest to weakest formation each time. One match, Hassleberry had all 4’s, which gave Jaden’s 1 Capsules and one 2 Capsule to get to the evolution square, and completely obliterate his team. On their last match, Jaden revealed his own personal 5 capsule, Elemental HERO Core and once it got unleashed Hassleberry couldn’t make a come back. “How...I lost nine times in a row...how…?”

“I was here last night, I saw your matches, and I watched you all night tonight. You don’t use many strategies outside of power rushing your opponent with powerful monsters. You choose monsters with special attacks more than special abilities.” Hassleberry realized Jaden was reading him like a book, while he saved his monsters’ special abilities for the right time and for the right match. He thought about where to place his monsters to best support his ranks, like a real general.

Even the audience was on Jaden’s side, cheering his moves. Even when he made good moves, he didn’t get boos but there was less enthusiasm. Jaden was going to the circuit and he was back to square one. “One more round!”

“You have no more points, and I got the points I need to enter the circuit.”

Tyranno growled. “Then I’ll put my pride and my manhood on the line.” The crowd oohed.

“A strip duel?”

“Yes!” he said and the crowd cheered. Hassleberry looked over his Capsules, he had Two-Headed King Rex, who had the special ability he could move twice in a turn. It was a 2 Capsule, but he needed more than that.

Tyranno went to the Gotcha Machine and put some of his prize money into it to try and get a new dino. He got a bunch of stuff that didn’t suit him, but then he got one Jurrac Dino. He switched some capsules around and returned to face Jaden.

Strip Matches were done simply, players wore five articles of clothing, and each time you lose a piece on the board you lost a piece of clothing. After a shuffle, Hassleberry got his Jurrac Dino, now he had to make a proper strategy. He was a bit shaken, but he mixed up his set and Jaden place his team.

Tyranno did mix up his formation. “Let’s do this!”

Jaden noticed the change and smiled. “Looks like this game is gonna be fun!” his aura changed, and Hassleberry shivered.

The game was on, and Hassleberry used his new Jurrac’s ability, he was able to move diagonally and like Burstinatrix was able to accelerate a Capsule’s release. Jaden wasn’t backing down, he had his Hero Kid going for the evolution spot as the other monsters did battle.

Jaden lost his shoes, his socks, and his pants, standing in a black t-shirt and a Slifer the Sky Dragon boxers. Hassleberry, however, was soon down to just his boxers. Each lost article caused cheers and catcalls from the audience. Hassleberry was a bit embarrassed, especially since he’d gotten hard when Jaden took his pants off suddenly.

His not so little soldier was giving a full salute. Hero Kid made it to the evolution space and boom Contrast HERO Chaos was on the field. It was a good match, but Hassleberry lost. His boxers went flying and the crowd went wild. Hassleberry’s 9 inches long hard cock was bouncing in the air.

Jaden left the stage and collected his clothes, and gasped as a naked Hassleberry was bowing to him, his head touching the ground. “Your skills are amazing, please take me under your wing!”

“You aren’t half bad yourself.” he gets his bag and pulls out a 5 capsule. “Here, this will help you.” he raised his head and gasped at the sight of it. Jurrac Titano!

“I...I can’t accept this!” he gasped.

“Nonsense, it’s yours. I hope to see you on the circuit.” Hassleberry felt his heart flutter, he hugged the capsule to his chest. Tyranno had to spend the rest of the night naked, but he did excuse himself to the bathroom to take care of his problem. This wouldn’t be the end, he tasted something different, and he wasn’t gonna back down.

To be continued


End file.
